


Insolitement vôtre - 65 : Du clonage des Skywalker

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [65]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Crack, Legends Never Die, this is truly ridiculous
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Quelques pensées sur le clonage des Skywalker (comme le titre l'indique déjà très bêtement).
Series: Insolitement vôtre [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/393085





	Insolitement vôtre - 65 : Du clonage des Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> Un très court texte sur les Skywalker, ces dangers publics.

Les Skywalker représentaient notoirement la famille la plus instable et dangereuse de la galaxie. Beaucoup s'accordaient à dire qu'ils étaient déjà bien trop nombreux.

Alors, lorsque Joruus C'baoth eut l'idée de cloner Luke Skywalker, la galaxie trembla de frayeur sur ses fondations cosmiques. Il y avait déjà suffisamment d'originaux en capacité de semer le chaos sur leur passage, inutile de rajouter une myriade infinie de leurs clones !!


End file.
